The subject of the invention is a mass exchanger with a packing for carrying out such operations, as: absorption, desorption, distillation, rectification, humidification or drying of gases, extraction, gas-collecting, as well as indirect heat exchange. In a known mass exchanger such described by Thaddaeus Hobler in Diffuse Mass Mobility and Absorbers, WNT, Warsaw, 1976, scrubbers packed with Raschig rings, Berl saddles, Pall rings, Bialecki rings or checker works are built in form of columns; Also see U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,317; GFR, Pat. No. 1,226,077; and GDR, Pat. No. WP 67968. The packing is sprinkled from above with a liquid flowing through the surfaces of the packing down a column.
A gas being treated is fed from below and flows through the packing, being in contact with a liquid film. The packing containing scrubbers have a disadvantage, in that the rates of gas flow on free section are low; also, what is connected is a low intensity of the mass exchange process and the dimensions of the apparatus are considerable. For the large sections of the apparatus a corresponding large amount of liquid is required to protect a suitable sprinkling of the surface of packing. An apparatus of this type is characterized by a low elasticity and is further limited by a possibility of being choked i.e. throttled by suitable sprinkling of the surface of packing, as well as by so-called canaliculator. With scrubbers of high heights it is necessary to divide the column, or to apply guidance plates for centripetal leading to the liquid from the wall.
Plate columns in form of bubble-cap plates, perforated plates, screen plates, valve plates and so on, were also used for the mass exchange see, GFR Patents: Nos. 1,176,099 and 1,203,736. Foam apparatus can act only under certain determinated conditions, that is, when a foam occurs the application range of such equipment is considerably reduced. Due to considerable dimensions of an apparatus many difficulties appear in keeping up any desirable liquid level on the plate; moreover, breakdowns may also occur by gas effusion. Venturi tubes can have a fault and large flow rates, occurring in this case, cause a extensive corrosion which in turn cause a large reduction of pressure. In turn, this causes some difficulties as to the selection of ventilators.